


Everybody’s talking about prom night

by PixelBlaze88



Category: Everybody's Talking About Jamie - Dan Gillespie Sells/Tom MacRae
Genre: Angst, Drag Queens, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Group chat, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Online Chat, Post-Canon, Questioning, Sexuality Discovery, Texting, a little bit of, chat, group text, text
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelBlaze88/pseuds/PixelBlaze88
Summary: I was inspired by @katkitters to make an ‘Everybody’s talking about Jamie’ Group chat!I also want to say there is nowhere near enough ETAJ fanfics so I thought I’d make my own in the only format I’m really any good at, a chat. Xx





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s the day after prom and everybody wants to know what went down when they weren’t looking!
> 
> Usernames:  
> Becca - BeccaThanYou  
> Bex - FunzillaAlert  
> Vicki - MusicallyStar  
> Fatimah - AllahSparkles  
> Pritti - Faghag  
> Jamie - SmokingHotSlutSquat  
> Dean - HottestRoadman  
> Sayid - GucciGang  
> Cy - BoozingBoi  
> Levi - GeckoBoi  
> Mickey - DoormanBoi  
> 

_‘BeccaThanYou’ added_

_‘FunzillaAlert’_

_‘MusicallyStar’_

_‘AllahSparkles’_

_‘Faghag’_

_‘SmokingHotSlutSquat’_

_‘HottestRoadman’_

_‘GucciGang’_

_‘BoozingBoi’_

_‘GeckoBoi’_

_‘DoormanBoi’_

 

 **BeccaThanYou:** Yo guys! How ya all doing after yesterday?

 **AllahSparkles:** Becca...what did you do...

 **BeccaThanYou:** Nothin’ idk what ya talkin’ about!

 **MusicallyStar:** 100% Sure she spiked the Ribena™

 **BeccaThanYou:** Nah I never!! It was Bex :P

 **FunzillaAlert:** Aww you rat me out ya bitch

 **Faghag:** That explains why Jamie isn’t responding to my texts, he always replies within a minute

 **BoozingBoi:** Yeah, there was definitely booze in the Ribena™but it was all good, nothing that hasn’t gone in my system before ^^

 **FunzillaAlert:** Of course not “BoozingBoi”

 **BoozingBoi:** Oi don’t make fun of my name

 **FunzillaAlert:** I can do what I want!

 **FagHag:** Srsly guys I’m worried about Jamie!!

 **HottestRoadman:** Don’t be

 **BeccaThanYou:** What’s that supposed to mean DEAN

 **AllahSparkles:** Yeah ya wanker(¬､¬)

 **HottestRoadman:** Shut up I didn’t meant like that. I just meant Jamie is no lightweight, He ain’t goin’ down that easy.

 **Faghag:** That’s...Actually kinda sweet Dean（＾∇＾）

 **GeckoBoi:** When did Dean become such a softie?

 **HottestRoadman:** Fuck you

 **BeccaThanYou:** Wait...Dean, how do you know Jamie’s not a lightweight?~

 **HottestRoadman:** Fuck off it ain’t like that, I just happened to see Jamie drunk a few times that’s all

 **FunzillaAlert:** A FEW?!

 **HottestRoadman:** Ok I’m muting this chat

 **MusicallyStar:** No...Dean...Come back -.-

 **GucciGang:** Can we just talk about Vicki’s name XD

 **AllahSparkles:** Yh I need an explanation!

 **MusicallyStar:** Ok to after Jamie’s drag performance, Becca and Bex explained to me what lip syncin’ was and showed me Musical.ly and I found out I really like it so now I have 1.3mill fans (≧∇≦)

 **SmokingHotSlutSquat:** Yass my Queen!! ( ˘ ³˘)♡

 **Faghag:** Jamie! You’re Ok!

 **SmokingHotSlutSquat** : Soz for not replying Pritti Pasha~ I felt sick this morning Xx

 **GeckoBoi:** Ooo Jamie New got a hangover!

 **SmokingHotSlutSquat:** ugh I drank some water and I think I’m good Xx

 **BeccaThanYou:** Glad to here it!

 **FunzillaAlert:** ^^^^

 **MusicallyStar:** Stay safe when your drunk babes

 **AllahSparkles:** I’ll pray for your health :)

 **GucciGang:** Just don’t puke on my Nikes and we all Gucci

 **FunzillaAlert:** Show some sympathy you prick...

 **BoozingBoi:** We gotta go drinking together one day mate

 **DoormanBoi:** Hell yeah a lads night out! ╭(●｀∀´●)╯

 **BoozingBoi:** ╰(●’◡’●)╮

 **HottestRoadman:** Get some rest Jamie or you may feel more sick.

 **SmokingHotSlutSquat:** Awww is Dean Paxton worried about little old me!(⸝⸝⸝ª̷̛იॢª̷̛⸝⸝⸝)

 **HottestRoadman:** Fuck off Jamie...

 **MusicallyStar:** OwO is that compassions!? Coming from Dean!?

 **BeccaThanYou:** Please never say OwO again it is bloody cringe

 **FunzillaAlert:** WAIT. I just remembered somthin’

 **FagHag:** ???

 **BeccaThanYou:** Oh yeah!! Can we just talk about for 80% of the evening, Dean and Jamie were dancing together (♡●♡)

 **MusicallyStar:** What a ship 

 **AllahSparkles:** Goalllls xxxxx

 **Faghag:** Wait, what does ship mean?

 **FunzillaAlert:** It’s like, seeing two people you think would be really cute together and putting them in a relation-ship

 **BeccaThanYou:** It’s usually two fictional characters but you can irl ship if the people give consent! ;)

 **MusicallyStar:** Yeah! Then people right fanfics (when someone takes either the story or characters -or both- of a certain piece of work, whether it be a novel, tv show, movie, etc, and create their own story based on it) about them ;P

 **Faghag:** Oh, sounds like a fun hobby!

 **HottestRoadman:** Well I don’t fucking give consent Becca

 

_‘HottestRoadman’ left the group chat_

_‘SmokingHotSlutSquat’ left the group chat_

 

 **GeckoBoi:** Jamie too?

 **BeccaThanYou:** Shite...


	2. The boy that primes, came out three times and the boy he called fit, tries to hide in the closet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Dean talk about their feeling...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ...But not to each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Becca - BeccaThanYou  
> Bex - FunzillaAlert  
> Vicki - MusicallyStar  
> Fatimah - AllahSparkles  
> Pritti - Faghag  
> Jamie - SmokingHotSlutSquat  
> Dean - HottestRoadman  
> Sayid - GucciGang  
> Cy - BoozingBoi  
> Levi - GeckoBoi  
> Mickey - DoormanBoi

_‘BeccaThanYou’ changed the group chat name to ‘Hey hoo what we gonna do?’_

 

 **MusicallyStar:** That’s a question and a half

 **Faghag:** I can talk with Jamie!

 **FunzillaAlert:** Sounds like a plan. Can anyone speak to Dean without him yelling at ‘em?

 **GucciGang:** I can give it a go?

 **BeccaThanYou:** Get back to us!

 

_Now entering Pritti and Jamie’s DMs..._

 

 **Faghag:** Jamie? 

 **Faghag:** You doing ok?

 **Faghag:** You just up and left us...

 **Faghag:** Jamie?

 **Faghag** : Jamie New?

 

_Now entering Sayid and Dean’s DMs..._

 

 **GucciGang:** Yo dude, you chill?

 **HottestRoadman:** I’m not in the mood Sayidiot

 **GucciGang:** Dude seriously you never get riled up by stuff like that! You just brush it off!

 **HottestRoadman:** Fuck off mate

 **GucciGang** : Come on dude! You can tell me if it was something we said ;-;

 **GucciGang:** At least let me add you back into the chat!

 **GucciGang:** Fine then, be like that

 

_Now entering the ‘Hey hoo what we gonna do?’ group chat_

 

 **GucciGang:** Its useless! He wont fess up to why he’s so mad

 **GeckoBoi:** I’ll give him a go

 

_Now entering Levi and Dean’s DMs..._

 

 **GeckoBoi:** Mate you gotta chill out or they’re gonna figure something’s up

 **HottestRoadman:** I just can’t deal with the teasin’ about me and Jamie. I know Jamie don’t like me and I already told him I’m not gay. Oh hell Levi I’ve completely fucked myself up

 **HottestRoadman:** I mean honestly can that man be any more perfect?! If he was I don't know what I'd be doing now

 **GeckoBoi:** Bro you’re gay as fuck

 **HottestRoadman:** Nah really?!

 **GeckoBoi:** why don’t you just talk to him?

 **HottestRoadman:** Because he always teases me and I get flustered so I say the wrong thing

 **GeckoBoi:** Like when you told him you weren’t gay?

 **HottestRoadman:** Like when I told him I wasn’t gay.

 **GeckoBoi:** You two seemed to have a great time at the dance though?

 **HottestRoadman:** That’s a different story, we were both drunk

 **GeckoBoi:** wait BOTH

 **HottestRoadman:** Yeah man I don’t remember shit

 **GeckoBoi:** Well then there’s your perfect reason for getting mad

 **HottestRoadman:** ??

 **GeckoBoi:** You are hungover, so you’re in a bad mood and groggy!

 **HottestRoadman:** Not one bit of that is a lie tbf

 **GeckoBoi:** Aww so you’re Hungover but you care more about Jamie’s health that your own!

 **HottestRoadman:** just add me back already dip shit

 

_Now entering Pritti and Jamie’s DMs..._

 

 **Faghag:** Jaime I’m getting worried, I’m coming round

 **SmokingHotSlutSquat:** No need Pritti Pasha!

 **Faghag:** Thank goodness you’re ok! You don’t get upset about that stuff

 **SmokingHotSlutSquat:** I know! I got flustered >/////<

 **Faghag:** Why? The New (;D) Jamie would just start poking fun at Dean at any given opportunity

 **SmokingHotSlutSquat:** You forget I had no clue we were dancing almost all night!

 **Faghag:** Yeah you blew me off during the slow dance<(｀^´)>

 **SmokingHotSlutSquat:** OMG I’m so sorry my queen!

 **Faghag:** It’s ok, Dean was hotter than me anyway (¬_¬)

 **SmokingHotSlutSquat:** Never! You looked totally gorge Xx

 **Faghag:** True~ But don’t try and avoid your gay ass crush on Dean

 **SmokingHotSlutSquat:** I don’t know what you’re talking about Pritti Pasha ʅ（◞‿◟）ʃ

 **Faghag:** Don’t even try that with me Jamie, you’ve told me you’re uber gay for Dean

 **SmokingHotSlutSquat:** Aw you got me! *drops onto his bed dramatically* @0@

 **Faghag:**...You actually did that didn’t you...

 **SmokingHotSlutSquat:** Maybe...

 **Faghag:** You’re such a drama queen

 **SmokingHotSlutSquat:** *GASP* Moi?! A Drama Queen?! I’m so offended Pritti Pasha!

 **Faghag:** Seems like you’re back to your gay, fabulous self again. Can I add you too the chat

 **SmokingHotSlutSquat:** I would appreciate it! ^^

 

 _Now entering the‘Hey hoo what we gonna do?’ group chat_

 

_‘GeckoBoi’ added ‘HottestRoadman’_

 

 **GucciGang:** How come you can get him back and I can’t?!

 **GeckoBoi:** I’m just better at talking to people then you Mr. I only wear top of the top merch

 **DoormanBoi:** That is Sayid in 8 words

 **GeckoBoi:** I can do it in one

 **BoozingBoi:** Go on then

 **HottestRoadman:** Sayimbecile

 **GeckoBoi:** Stingy

 **GeckoBoi:** NVM DEAN’S IS BETTER

 **FunzillaAlert:** Was that a Lazy town joke...

 **BeccaThanYou:** I wouldn’t be surprised, it’s Levi

 **GeckoBoi:** Oi, it was the shit when I was a kid

 **MusicallyStar:** Mood

 

_‘Faghag’ added ‘SmokingHotSlutSquat’_

 

 **BeccaThanYou:** Jamie!

 **FunzillaAlert:** You’re back!

 **SmokingHotSlutSquat:** Sorry gals! I felt sick again and left by accident

 **DoormanBoi:** r/oopsdidntmeanto

 **AllahSparkles:** MICKEY

 **BeccaThanYou:** Where’ve you been my queen?

 **AllahSparkles:** Buying new hijab’s!

 **Faghag:** Send me some pics?

 **AllahSparkles:**  Sure! Just don’t go stealing my fashion sense again

 **Faghag:** Will do! Or...won’t do? You know what I mean ^^

 **SmokingHotSlutSquat:** I wouldn’t trust her Fatima

 **Faghag:** Ah! I was betrayed by my bestie! It was a wonderful life! *dies*

 **SmokingHotSlutSquat:** Who’s the drama queen now Pritti Pasha?~

 **Faghag:** Still you

 **SmokingHotSlutSquat:** Fair! Oh and Dean, are you doing ok, you seemed more aggressive and groggy than usual?

 **HottestRoadman:** Yeah, just got a hangover

 **Faghag:** That makes sense!

 **MusicallyStar:** r/thathappened

 **BeccaThanYou:** Vicki!

 **MusicallyStar:** Oh lay off, it’s all in good fun :P

 **SmokingHotSlutSquat:** I just remembered! There’s this cafe opening later today. I wanted to know if you guys wanted to meet there! Xx

 **FunzillaAlert:** Sounds fun, what time?

 **SmokingHotSlutSquat:** Hmmm 4pm?

 **BeccaThanYou:** Yay! Can’t wait!

 **GeckoBoi:** See you there!

 **MusicallyStar:** Byeeee~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why but I can see Levi and Dean being really good friends XD


End file.
